Code mutant
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: After the Super Computer is shut down Odd and Aelita descover they're mutants and end up joining the X-men. FemOdd because I want to try it. More of an explanation inside. Up for adoption.
1. We're mutants

**Code Mutant.**

**This story is going to have a female Odd in it because I want to try my hand at gender bending. This takes place just after the super computer is shut down. Odd and Aelita both share a room and they are both mutants. When they meet the X-men it takes place between episodes 5 and 6. I'm going to have something like since the constant battling on Lyoko blocked XANA from controlling them it also blocks out telepaths from getting into their minds.**

"…" **speaking.**

***…* thought.**

**Chapter 1. We're mutants.**

The Lyoko warriors walked out of the factory for the last time, they had finally won the battle against XANA but at the loss of France Hopper. Odd had her arms around Aelita comforting her, Aelita was the daughter of France so turning off the Super computer and giving up hope of him still being alive was one of the hardest things any person could do.

For more than 2 years Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi had been fighting XANA risking their life's more than once to save the world, Odd and another girl called Sissy had literally been seconds away from being pushed off the roof of the science building by their own parents only a few days ago because XANA possessed them.

Lyoko was a virtual world created by France Hopper and XANA was a sentient program that would run Lyoko but turned Evil. On Lyoko there were things called towers which were a link to the real world, XANA could activate these towers and use them to cause havoc in the real world. It was the duty of the Lyoko warriors to go to Lyoko through the process of virtualisation and deactivate the towers. The catch was only Aelita could deactivate the towers, on Lyoko they had a maximum of 100 life points and if they we gone they would be devitalised, on Lyoko XANA would send monsters that would shoot at them to get rid of their life points, in the real world XANA's could posses people and other people and try and use them to kill them and they had to keep it all secret. But now thanks to a program that Jeremy managed to create with the aid and sacrifice of France, XANA was deleted and the Super computer shut down.

They all arrived at the sewer entrance into the park, they took their skateboards and scooters up with them since they would no longer need them down there.

"See you guys tomorrow." said Odd as she and Aelita headed to their room.

Odd and Aelita walked into their room and Aelita sat on her bed. Odd but away their skateboard and scooter and got out her guitar and began to play.

Odd lived up to her name, she always wore purple yet it some how managed to work for her, she had long blond hair held up in a ponytail and had a natural streak of purple in the middle on it, she was also considered to be a bit of a tomboy with her insane abilities on a skateboard and if someone even mentioned wanting her to wear makeup they would get the death glare, she was a very good artist and most her art was inspired by Lyoko. She always ate plenty on food at all sittings yet all way maintained her svelte form, how this was possible was anyone's guess. Odd was always the little sister of the group being the smallest of the group but always acted like a big sister to those of the younger years. She owned a dog called Kiwi which wasn't allowed on campus and even though near enough the whole student body new about it they never told the teachers. At home she had 5 older brothers, both her parents were famous artists and her dad also worked in the army.

Aelita had natural pink hair, the stuff she wore consisted of pinks, reds and sometimes yellow. She had spent a year trapped in the Super computer since XANA stole her memories meaning if the Super computer was ever shut down she would die, she did finally get her memories back but XANA had also escaped the Super computer meaning shutting it off would no longer stop him. Aelita turned out to be very smart when it came to maths, science and other things like that thanks to her dad.

The other members of their group were Ulrich who was very over protective of Odd when it came to her and boys, he knew how to fight and was usually the person who lasted the longest on Lyoko. Yumi who was like a big sister to Odd and the rest of the group since she cared deeply for them, she was an excellent fighter as well and she and Ulrich were in love with each other even though they both denied it. Jeremy was the Einstein of the group which was also his nickname, he was the one who had discovered the Super computer, he worked hard for Aelita to be free of the super computer and he also had a deep crush on Aelita.

"You okay Aelita?" asked Odd.

"Yeah it just…"

"What?"

"Well when the Super computer was turned off I felt something."

"Well Lyoko is where you've been living for years."

"No, not that sort of feeling. More like something inside me that was caged is now free."

"I felt it too actually. Most likely the final realisation that XANA is now gone."

"Maybe. Well goodnight."

"Night."

Kiwi took her place at the foot of Odds bed as the girls climbed into their beds.

During the night Aelita and Odd tossed in pain as their bodies experienced changes that thanks to the Super computer were suppressed. Odd in her dream state felt pain in her head, hands, arms, feet and spine. Aelita felt pain from her back and head. During this transformations their cloths ripped at where the fabric couldn't hold the extra body features, but still some how the 2 girls stayed asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in Bayville, America the computer known as Cerebro revealed the identities of 2 new mutants and spoke their profiles to a man in the room.

"Name: Odd Della Robbia.

Residence: Kadic academy, Paris, France.

Age: 14.

Powers: Unknown.

Name: Aelita Stones.

Residence: Kadic academy, Paris, France.

Age: 14.

Power: Unknown.

On the screen were pictures on the 2 females, Professor Charles Xavier pulled off the helmet he used and spoke telepathically to the students he thought would be necessary for this mission.

*Wolverine, Jean, Kitty, Kurt. Report to the hanger in normal civilian clothing.*

The 4 requested X-men made their way to the hanger and awaited the professor.

"What is it this time chuck?" asked Wolverine.

"Yeah like why aren't we wearing out uniforms?" said Kitty

"Cerebro has just identified 2 new mutants but is unable to identify their power or powers. It is 2 females of the same age and they both go to a boarding and daytime school called Kadic academy which is in France, they are both boarders their and apparently cousins." Charles explained.

"Isn't Kadic academy in the area of France where you've been picking up all those strange readings?" asked Jean

"Yes it is."

"Maybe ve'll be killing 2 birds vith 1 stone." said Kurt in a thick German accent.

"Lets go. We should reach there by midday. Said Wolverine.

Charles, Wolverine, Kurt, Kitty and Jean boarded the Blackbird and set off to France.

* * *

In the morning Odd had a big head ache for some reason and she felt weird. She uncurled herself from her covers and stretched not noticing the markings on her arms because of the sleep in her eyes, she looked down at Kiwi and smiled as her played with her tail.

*WAIT TAIL!?"

Odd tried her best not to scream as she stared at her tail that poke it's way through a newly ripped hole in her pants. It looked exactly like the tail she had on Lyoko.

*Okay calm down, it's most likely a bug that was in my last devitalisation process.* Odd thought to her self.

Odd got up and checked the rest of her self in the mirror and had to stop herself from gasping. In place of her normal ears were dark purple cat-like ears with light purple stripes, her arms were now covered with purple stripes, her nails looked like claws and when she checked they lengthened and retracted, the same was with her feet, her face hat the same markings that she had on Lyoko, she had elongated canines but what finally got her were her eyes, the pupils were now slit like a cats.

Aelita woke up feeling strange, she was vaguely aware of Odd looking at herself in the mirror. Feeling something at her back she turned round to a pair of pink wings. Seeing this she screamed.

Odd heard the scream and with lightning quick speed her hand covered Aelita's mouth, that's when she saw Aelita's Lyoko wings coming from her back and her elf-like ears. Odd slowly removed her hand from Aelita's mouth and sat down next to her.

"It's most likely a bug in our last devitalisation program." said Odd trying to calm her.

"Y-yeah your right we'll talk to Jeremy and he'll sort this out." said Aelita but they both some how knew that he wouldn't.

Odd put on a long sleeved shirt to hide her arms, gloves for her claws, a bandana to hide her ears and the markings on her forehead, a jacket with a big collar to hide the markings on her jaw, she tied her tail around her waist under what she wore and finally a pair of sun glasses to hide her eyes.

Aelita brushed down her hair to cover her ears and tied her wings to her back under what she wore.

"Well at least we look near enough normal." said Odd waving her arms.

Suddenly from her arms shot an object, it shot around the room then headed straight for Aelita. She screamed and held up her hands, the object suddenly became encased in ice and dropped to the floor just in front of her. Bending down the 2 girls inspected the ice and the object inside of it, it was an arrow head like Odd's laser arrows. The arrow suddenly disintegrated in the ice, then shortly after the ice followed.

"My laser arrows." said Odd.

"And my creation ability." added Aelita.

Aelita held out her palm to test something, a pink ball of energy appeared in it. She accidentally launched it straight at Odd who brought up her arms and a purple see through shield appeared in front of them absorbing the blast.

"Your energy fields." said Odd.

"And your shield." said Aelita.

"Okay lets head down and get what's left breakfast then speak to Einstein after school."

* * *

The Blackbird landed just outside of the town and the passengers.

"Do you think we can do some like shopping while we're hear?"

"Sorry half pint but we need to find these girls." said wolverine.

"Yes for all we know their powers could be very harmful to not only others but them as well." said the Professor.

They made their way to the school and told the principle that they wanted to ask Aelita and Odd to join his school for the gifted.

"I can see why you want Aelita she's a very smart girl, but why do you want Odd as well." asked Mr Delmas.

"Gifted doesn't necessarily mean intelligent Mr Delmas." said Charles.

"Do you mean Odd's amazing and unusual art work then?"

"Unusual how?"

"I'll show you. Can you get me Odd Della Robbia's art folder?" the principle said to the receptionist.

5 minuets later she returned with a chunky folder of art work.

"Here." he said.

The X-men present looked at the girls art work. Freaky looking monsters decorated some of the pages one looked like a sort of jellyfish and another looked like a crab, all the monsters had a weird eye-like symbol on them. Other artworks had different sceneries like a flouting forest with the tree roots dangling above mist or a land full of ice and each had some sort of tower in them. Finally the last of the strange artworks was of just people that were dressed in strange costumes. Odd had drawn herself in a skin tight purple jump suit, she had 4 paws on each hand with claws, a purple stripy tail and cat ears on top of her had. Another was Aelita dressed in a pink body suit with a see through skirt, from her back were pink wings and her ears were pointed with earrings. Another was a boy dressed up as a samurai holding a katana, a girls in a body suit holding bladed fans and a boy dresses in black holding up a huge sword with the same symbol as the monsters. Another set of drawings were of the same people but dressed differently Odd's clothes were no longer skin tight and he looked shorter with out it, she still had her tail but not the ears, the clothes she wore now looked almost causal. Aelita was now dressed in baggy clothes, it was a mixture of pink and white. The boy was still wearing a samurai out fit but it looked more old fashioned that the other one. The girl was dressed up as a geisha. And the other boy had a kinder look to him, he wore gray and white, still had his sword and no longer had the symbol on him. And on a few pages of normal drawings was all the children in normal attire with the addition of a blond boy with glasses.

The professor was amazed at not only how lifelike they looked and how much attention and detail went into it but at the designs them selves.

"Mr Delmas who are these other children?" he asked.

"Those are Odd and Aelita's friends Ulrich, Yumi, William and Jeremy."

"Vell I'll say this she's a good artist." said Kurt.

"Could you fetch Odd And Aelita now, we would like to have a private talk with them." said the Professor.

* * *

For Odd and Aelita the morning was hell, they were uncomfortable with hiding their new aspects and they couldn't talk to Jeremy yet. Odd and Aelita were sitting next each other when the teacher called them to the principle's office.

"What ever it was we didn't do it." said Odd as they walked into the office.

"Relax Odd, you and Aelita have been offered an invitation to join Xavier's school for the gifted." said principle Delmas. "I'll leave you to get acquainted with the Mr Xavier and some of his students." he then left

Odd and Aelita looked at the other people in the room one was a bald man in a wheel chair, a tough looking man but Odd saw the pain behind his eyes, a girl with brown hair and a in Odd's opinion cute looking boy with hair that alternated between black and blue, Odd saw he to had something big to hide behind his eyes.

"Hi." they both said.

* * *

When the 2 girls entered the room the other stared at how thy looked. The blond one wore shades, a bandana, a jacket that covered the lower part of her face and trousers and it was all in purple. The other girl had pink hair, a yellow shirt, red skirt and jacket. The purple one spoke up.

"What ever it was we didn't do it."

Kurt decided right away that he and this girl were going to be great friends. The principle explained that they weren't in trouble then left them to talk.

"Hi" they both said.

"Hello my name's Kitty." said Kitty.

"Kurt."

"Jean."

"Logan."

"And I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"I'm Odd.

"And I'm Aelita."

Odd and Aelita both got a chair and sat down.

"So why do you want us in your school?" asked Odd.

"I wanted to talk to you about the new abilities you may have discovered this morning." said Charles.

Both girls froze in place. How did he know?

"I want you to know you are not the only ones with special abilities that make you unique."

"What?" said Aelita.

"You see in this world there are people who have developed powers and they are called mutants. Which I have reason to believe you are."

"And what if we are what you call mutants?" asked Odd carefully.

"I would like you to join my school where we help mutants to control their powers. We all happen to be mutants I am telepathic, Kurt can teleport and climb walls, Jean is telepathic and telekinetic, Kitty can phase through objects and Wolverine can extend metal claws from his hands and has super healing and heightened senses."

"Right, can we have a minuet?" said Odd.

Not even waiting for an answer they stepped out side.

"So much for the Lyoko theory." said Aelita.

"So were mutants and Lyoko probably only shaped our powers." said Odd.

"Should we go with them?"

"I say yes but I don't want them to tell my parents."

"Why?"

"For one we don't know how they'll react and also how am I going to explain to them the sudden appearance on a niece they didn't have before."

"Oh yeah."

The 2 girls once again stepped inside the room and faced the X-men.

"We'll go but we don't want our parents knowing that were mutants, we don't know how they'll act." said Odd.

* * *

Odd and Aelita went to Jeremy and told him about them transferring but not about them being mutants. They managed to convince him to use his voice changer and pretend to be Aelita's parents so the X-men and Odd's parents wouldn't question her.

The next day the 2 girls had packed all their stuff and said good bye to everyone. They had convinced Charles to allow Kiwi to come with them but she wasn't allowed to have her in the mansion. And now they were currently on the Blackbird on the way to Bayville.

"So what are your powers anyway?" asked Kurt.

Kurt had already shown them what he really looked like and they had called him cute. Odd just shrugged then proceeded to take off her bandana, pull out her tail and remove the shades. And Aelita pulled her hair back to reveal her ears and her wings ripped through her top.

"Oh come on." she said.

Everyone laughed at her predicament.

"Don't worry we'll sort out your clothes for your wings." said Jean.

"Anything else?" asked kitty.

"You'll just have to wait and see." said Odd.

**Well that's the first chapter. I know it was a bit rushed and probably didn't make much sense in some parts. Anyway please review.**


	2. Settling in

**Chapter 2. Settling in.**

The rest of the ride on the Blackbird was uneventful for Odd and Aelita. Once they got there they were shown to a huge room that they would be sharing, Odd tied up Kiwi out side which she didn't like.

*Odd, Aelita come down stairs and meet everyone.* came the professor's voice in their heads.

"I'll never get used to that." said Aelita.

"Yep." said Odd.

The 2 girls walked out of the room and down the hallway, when they got to the stairs they saw the rest of the people they would be sharing a house with.

"Ah Odd, Aelita you're here. Well come and say hello." said the Professor.

An African-American boy with blond hair stepped forward.

"I'm Evan Daniels my X-name is Spike. Is your name really Odd?"

Odd rolled her eyes. She had gotten all of this before.

"Yes it is, it's a real name in Norway." she said.

"Evan don't be rude. My name is Ororo Munroe or Storm." said an African woman with white hair.

"I'm Scott Summers or Cyclops." said a man with red shades on.

"Hello." the girls said.

"So how about we go down to the danger room and see what your capable of." said Logan.

Odd and Aelita stood in the middle of the danger room floor in the skin tight suits that they lent them, the program started up. For Odd and Aelita the danger room suddenly turned into sector 5 and the cannons into Creepers, they smiled at each other.

Odd ran around the room dodging the cannons and arms that tried to grab her, she shot her arrows and brought up her shield to absorb some of the blasts. Aelita flew around using her energy fields and singing to create things to block the cannons with. After 5 minuets they were forced to stop.

"Wow!" said Kitty.

"Vere did you learn how too do zat." said Kurt.

"Err, our secret." said Odd.

"It was like you already knew how to use your powers." said Scott with a hint of distrust in his voice.

Aelita picked up on this.

"Well I'm tired out from that and the time difference. Let's go to bed." she said then grabbed Odd's arm and they took off to their room.

Later that night in the professor's study there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Logan." said the Professor.

Logan entered the room and sat down on a chair.

"I presume you're here to talk about Odd and Aelita." he said.

"Yeah. Those moves the girls pulled off especially Odd were too good for someone who's just got their powers, they knew exactly what powers they had and how to uses them. And the way Odd and Aelita moved told me that they've had plenty of practice with their powers and that sort of situation." said Logan.

"Indeed, I saw this also."

"Are you sure their powers have only just manifested?"

"Absolutely sure. The question remains is, where did they get training for powers they didn't even have yet?"

"Maybe it has some link to what Odd has drawn in her artwork."

"Well in her artwork she did look similar to what she does now, in her drawings of Aelita she did draw her ears and wings as they are now."

"Just what have those 2 been through?"

"We shall just have to wait until they trust us with what ever secrets they hold."

It was time for Odd and Aelita to go to Bayville high and they were excited, the Professor had given Odd a holo-watch so she wouldn't have to keep on hiding behind her clothes. Odd and Aelita went to see principle Darkholme once they got into school, needless to say you didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Here are your schedules and I expect you 2 to behave." said Miss Darkholme.

"Yes Miss." the girls chorused.

* * *

Once the 2 were gone from her office Principle Darkholme's skin turned blue, her hair red and her clothes changed into a white dress. The now Mystique called Todd Tolanski (Toad) into her office.

"Xavier has 2 new arrivals, Odd Della Robbia and Aelita Stones, at his school. I want you and the rest of the Brotherhood to find out about them, see how much of a threat they are going to be." she said.

"Okay yo. But what do they look like?" he said.

"It should be easy for even you. Odd Della Robbia is dressed in purple and had blond hair with purple in the middle and Aelita Stones has pink hair."

Todd met up with the other members of the Brotherhood in the lunch room and told them what Mystique had told him.

"I'll run circles around them." gloated Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver).

"Well now's your chance, 2 girls fitting the description just came in." said Lance Alvers (Avalanche).

The boy's just stared as a girl dressed in purple with long blond hair in a pony tail and a purple streak in the middle and a girl with pink hair entered together. As they walked to the lunch line they attracted the attention of all the boys in the room, nether of the girls seemed to notice this though as they just continued walking and talking with each other. When it came to Odd's turn in the lunch line she asked for more and when the lunch lady said no she put on a puppy dog face until the lunch lady had yielded, the Brotherhood watched as Odd in record time eat down all the food with no problem.

"Xavier's just recruiting more weird people every time." said Freddy Dukes (Blob).

* * *

Aelita and Odd were walking home from school and decided to hit the shops to see what there was, well more Aelita since she was more into shopping than Odd was.

Odd sat down on a bench while Aelita went to visit more shops, she saw she had sat down next to a girl dressed up like a Goth.

"Hi." Odd said.

"Hi." she replied back in a southern accent.

"So what's your name?"

"You can call me Rouge."

"Yes finally someone else who has their name used in a different way."

"Really and what's your name, I haven't seen you around."

"Odd, and before you say anything it's a real name in Norway. And me and my friend Aelita just moved here."

"So you here alone?"

"No, Aelita just decided to check out the shops here and I got dragged along. What about you why are you here alone."

"I'm not really a people person. Let's just say when people get near me they get hurt."

"So you'r t?"

"Are you?"

"Yep. Wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"You with Xavier? Because if you are I'm not going with you."

"Relax. I'm not going to do any of that, just because the X-men constantly tell you to join them doesn't mean I will. Just because we're on different sides doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Yeah what if it comes to us having to fight each other?"

"Listen I know more about fighting my own friends than you probably ever will, I've even had my own parents try to kill me."

"What!?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Someone was controlling them, and my friends did stop who was controlling them in time."

"So was it a mutant with a grudge against you?"

"You could say that."

"Odd time to go." call Aelita as she ran to them.

"Coming Aelita. See you around." shouted Odd and met up with her pink haired friend.

"So who was that?" asked Aelita.

"Just someone who needs a friend which will listen." said Odd.

"Oh. Well that's me spent."

"That reminds me, I have an older cousin called Jake living somewhere near here. I'm sure I can convince him to give us a job."

"Okay let's go."

* * *

Odd climbed up to their window while Aelita flew, they had stayed out late because they had lost track of time talking to Odd's cousin. They had easily slipped past the defences of the mansion by Aelita just flying them both over them, Odd slipped her claw into the lock of their bedroom window and unlocked it. They had thankfully found out that the constant battling on Lyoko not only protected them from being possessed by XANA in the real world but it also stopped the Professor and Jean from getting into their minds unless the 2 girls wanted them to, so they knew as they snuck in that the Professor wouldn't be able to sense them entering.

"We're going to be in so much trouble in the morning." whispered Aelita.

"Yeah we'll tell them we were visiting Jake but not about the Job. I don't think they would approve of how late in runs." whispered Odd.

They quickly and quietly changed into their pyjamas and got into bed, it was only 10:27 at night but they didn't want a run in yet and they were still getting used to the time difference.

As Odd fell asleep unknown to her, her eyes began to glow white.

**What's happening to Odd?**

**You'll just have to find out next time.**

**Ideas people, I need them. If I use any of your ideas I'll be sure to give you props.**


	3. Welcome to the team

**Chapter 3. Welcome to the team.**

A shadowed figure stood atop a creature commanding it and others into the battle field, it was a waste land with bodies littered everywhere. There on the chest of the figure was the eye of XANA.

The scene then changed to a mob of angry humans holding up signs and torches, they threw rocks and other hard objects at another group of humans which were scared. Some of scared ones had deformities like different coloured or textured skin or things sticking out of them.

The scene then changed to a woman dressed in red spreading the fires of destruction through out the world.

The scene changed again to the Earth being a desolate waste land with no clear living thing in sight. Something came into view but it wasn't human, it was too tall for that and metallic. The things head swung this way bathing the sight in a bright light.

Many images of chaos flashed and went on for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Aelita's face was the first thing she saw when Odd opened her eyes. Her throat was saw, her mouth felt dry, she was sweating and her face was still wet with tears. She was vaguely aware of her name being called. The dream came back to her with the force of a brick wall and she let out another volley of tears and moans.

Aelita saw her friend laps into a state of shock and hugged her while rocking her back and forth to calm her. At about 4:00am Aelita had woken to the sound of cries and yells, they had come from Odd. Aelita had tried desperately to wake her but to no avail, Kitty had then burst into the room followed by Kurt. Kitty's room was next to their's so she to had woken up to Odd's yells, Kurt's sensitive ears had picked up her yells. Aelita told them to fetch the teachers and they did. While waiting Aelita saw something shimmering in Odd's closed eyes, she forced open one of Odd's eye lids and gasped at the brilliant glow of them. Aelita had seen this before though, whenever Odd's future flash had activated this is what happened to her eyes. It now all made sense to Aelita then, Odd was possibly seeing the future and by the looks of it, it wasn't good. The teachers had arrived and taken Odd down to the medic-bay but couldn't do anything for her.

Odd had finally calmed down and told everyone what she saw but left out the XANA bit for obvious reasons.

"And you say these are visions of the future?" asked the Professor.

"Yes." Odd answered in a quiet tone.

"Well for all we know they're only one of the out comes of the future." said Storm.

But Aelita and Odd knew they would happen. A catch of Odd's foresight was that what she saw would most certainly happen.

Once all but Aelita had left the room Odd told Aelita of what she saw of XANA.

"No." Aelita gasped.

"I'm afraid so, and you know I can't change when I see." said Odd with pain in her voice too.

"After all we've been through and my father's sacrifice…"

"Well for all we know a mutant could have stumbled upon the remains of one of his replica Super computers, found a file on XANA and decided to copy the image."

"Maybe."

Aelita sighed and rubbed her friend behind her ear. Odd purred like a cat and leaned more into the touch as it calmed them both.

Little did the 2 girls know, Logan was still standing outside listening to everything.

*Who's this XANA and what did he do to those kids?* he thought.

* * *

Once Logan had told the Professor and Storm what he had heard they all became worried. From the sound of it they had been battling this XANA for quite a while and at the apparent cost of Aelita's father.

The professor used Cerebro to looked up Aelita's father but found all the records were expertly faked, the same with Aelita's mother and even Aelita. Odd's files were real and so were the rest of her family but Aelita and her parents records were all expertly faked.

"How is this possible?" questioned Storm.

"Who ever did these files were extremely smart. They made the files almost impossible to tell they were fake and since the Della Robia's have such a large family no one would notice the sudden appearance of new family members." said the Professor.

"This just raises more questions Chuck. It's obvious that those 2 are in on something big and more people are probably involved, so why don't we just get them to tell us?" said Logan.

"Whoever this XANA is it sounds like he caused Odd, Aelita and her father a lot of trouble and meant to kill them with some form of advanced power. Yet they kept the whole thing a secret and battled him in the shadows for whatever goal XANA had and the apparent cost of Aelita's father. So I don't think just asking them right now is a good idea." said Storm.

"Indeed and if what Odd saw is true then that means this XANA is going to make a return of some sort. This also partially answers the question as to how Aelita and Odd got their training for their powers if they had it to battle this XANA. But we still don't know as to how they got them in the first place." said the Professor. "Oh and children you can stop listening in behind the door."

The door opened to reveal Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Scot and Jane with guilty looks on their faces.

"Go to school now kid. Don't you and Jane have a trip to go on Summers?" said Logan.

Everyone looked at their watches and saw how late it was and rushed around the house for their things.

* * *

Odd and Aelita walked around the mansion since they were allowed to stay off.

*Odd, Aelita come to the study I have to talk to you.* came the Professor's voice yet again in their heads.

Aelita and Odd quickly made their way there. Once there they knew immediately that they were in trouble.

"Where were you two last night?" asked Storm.

"Visiting a cousin of mine that I just remembered lived here. Sorry we lost track of time catching up." said Odd rubbing the back of her neck and her tail twitching nervously.

"Well at least we know you were safe with family." said the Professor.

Odd and Aelita almost gave a sigh of relief.

"We also have something for you 2 as well. Odd we saw your drawings of you and your friends and based your's and Aelita's X-man suits off them."

Storm handed Odd and Aelita their new suits.

Aelita's suit was basically the same as her second costume on Lyoko but with a X belt buckle and a holder for things and holes in the back for her wings.

Odd's was a bit of a mixture of both her costumes on Lyoko. Her shoes were firm fitting with holes at the front for her claws, the same pants as her first costume but the knee-pads were thinner and red and a hole in the back for her tail, she had a belt with an X on the buckle, her top was the same as her second with short sleeves and it tucked into her pants and instead of the picture of Kiwi on the front it was once again an X, the final part of her suit was fingerless leather gloves to protect her hands while she was using her claws.

"Thank you." both the girls said.

"And don't forget to chose yourselves code names." said Storm.

Both girls turned to walk out, both eager to try on their new outfits.

"One more thing." said the Professor and both girls turned. "Welcome to the team."

Both girls nodded and walked out.

Later in the day the Blackbird had left on a rescue mission and came back with Rogue who finally chose the X-men and moved in with Kitty.

**There's the latest chapter.**

**I can't decide on whether XANA himself should make a return or it should be a mutant who found on of XANA's super computers. So I'm asking you to vote.**

**XANA returns.**

**A mutant under the guise of XANA.**

**I'll put the scores up at the beginning of every chapter from know till it's time for me to add it into the story.**


	4. Meet the Brotherhood

**Chapter 4. Meet the Brotherhood.**

**Okay so far I've had 2 votes for XANA returning and 1 for it being a mutant in the guise of XANA.**

**Sorry if any of you noticed that I skipped the Middle verse episode, I forgot while I was writing that chapter. I'm probably going to skip out a couple of episodes since it follows Odd and Aelita.**

Odd and Aelita were walking in town with the rest of the gang when Odd held her nose.

"Ugh! What's that horrifying stench? It smells like rotten fish, eggs and garbage juice!" she exclaimed.

Everyone but Aelita and Odd suddenly knew where the smell was coming from.

"Hey I don't smell that bad yo!" came an annoying voice.

"Actually Toad you do." came a quick and snaky voice.

The X-Men turned round to see the Brotherhood standing behind them.

"Ever heard of a thing called soap." said Odd from behind her sleeve she was using to block her nose.

"Yeah as if I haven't heard that one before. Look were here to deliver a message to the new girls." said Toad.

"And that message is we're the big guys around here, and if your smart you should stay out of our way." said Blob.

Aelita and Odd looked at each other before laughing out loud.

"Ha-ha, are you, ha-ha, threatening us?" laughed out Odd.

They couldn't help it, these guys were trying to seem big but when you've battled XANA people like that just make you laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" shouted Blob ready to attack.

Odd and Aelita finally stopped laughing.

"What makes you think we're going to be afraid of you idiots?" said Odd.

"Why don't we show you." said Avalanche rolling back his eyes and creating a earthquake.

Aelita quickly shed her coat and untied her wings and took to the air while Odd just used her cat agility to jump away.

"You missed." taunted Aelita.

The Brotherhood looked up to see Aelita flying high above them and Odd sitting on top of a near by street lamp. Odd took aim with her arm and fired an arrow at Avalanche pinning him to the ground.

The others sat by the side and watched the battle between the Brotherhood and the girls.

"Hey isn't she wearing something like blue-boy's watch?" said Quicksilver pointing at Odd's image inducer.

Before anyone could act Toad spat some slime which covered the inducer shorting it out. The Brotherhood widened their eyes since they were expecting Odd to be like Kurt, but they saw Odd's cat features and laughed.

"Aw she's just a kitten." said Quicksilver.

The Brotherhood didn't notice the growl that was coming from Odd but Aelita and the X-Men did and smartly moved away.

Odd pounced on Quicksilver sending him flying into the ground, she dove on Blob but moved out of the way in time to avoid a slime ball which hit Blob's face instead and Odd then punched Blob knocking him out. She landed on the ground and fired some arrows at Toad pinning him to a tree, she fired more arrows at Avalanche once again pinning him down. Odd stood up and began to walk away when Quicksilver came running up from behind trying to take her by surprise, Odd just simply steeped to the side and stuck out her arm. There was an almighty crunch when Quicksilver's face made contact with Odd's fist and he fell to the ground holding his face.

Odd brushed her self off and walked over to the group holding the hand she used to knock out Quicksilver.

"Kurt can you take me back to the institute." she asked.

"Okay." he said.

Kurt grabbed hold of Odd's good wrist and teleported them.

"Wow, remind me never to get her mad." said Spike still starring at the beaten up Brotherhood.

"For all you sakes I don't think anyone should mention this." said Aelita.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Little did the X-Men know a crow had been watching the whole fight. The crow flew into the school through a window and morphed into Mystique.

*That girls fighting was incredible, I can't help but think there's even more to her than I saw today.* she thought as she contacted her boss.

Mystique told her boss of what she saw and how she took down all the Brotherhood on her own.

"A powerful mutant that is no doubt, and she has more than one power interesting." her boss said. "Give me a copy of all the information you have on her."

And with that her boss hung up and Mystique got to work.

* * *

Kurt took Odd to the infirmary to get her wrist bandaged up as soon as they arrived back home. She got a telling off from Storm and a nod of approval from Wolverine.

Aelita were now in their bedroom ready to sneak out for their job.

"I'm worried, I've never lost control like that." said Odd.

"It's you natural animal instinct that's all." said Aelita.

"Still a problem. What if next time it's an innocent?"

"Odd stop worrying about it and you'll be fine."

"Okay know let's go, don't want to be late."

Odd and Aelita left with pillows under the covers to look like their sleeping forms. Odd and Aelita stopped to pick up Kiwi on the way as they headed to their job.

**Holding another vote. Tell me what you think Aelita and Odd's X-Man names should be, then I'll chose the best 2 to be the names.**

**Keep the feedback coming.**


	5. Message

Right, because some people have asked, I'm keeping my old story for those who still want to read it. I don't want to bother making a new story for the rewrite so I'm just going to put it after this message. So the following chapters will be the rewrite story.


	6. Chapter 1

**Code: Mutant. (Rewrite.)**

**First I would like to state that even though I'm rewriting this, the story is still up for adoption. There will be long periods of waits for updating and it will take a back seat to my other stories until I run out of ideas for them for a while. Odd and Aelita will still go to the X-Men without the others, they might join them in a later season. My OC Vida Saxton will be joining them when they get to the X-Men, her story is that she joined the school for a bit and found out about Lyoko and became a warrior, but her dad took her out of Kadic after a while. Odd's code-name will be Artemis, Aelita's code-name will be Pixie, and Vida's code-name will be Vixen; apart from Vida's code name the girl's code-names were fan-choice, if anyone wants Vida's code name changed before I announce it in the story say now. This takes place after Code Lyoko ends but before Evolution starts. This has a female Odd in it. For anyone who doesn't know Vida from my other FanFiction stories I wrote a character profile for her, just look on my FanFiction page to find it.**

**Unexpected changes.**

Odd and Aelita were in their shared room at Kadic academy, mulling over the events that had happened in the last couple of hours. They had finally did it; killed XANA. But at a cost.

Odd looked over to Aelita who was lying on her bed looking very sad. Odd herself was upset about not going to Lyoko anymore, she was so used to being called out during the middle of school to secretly save the world, and now all of that stopped. Odd thought about some of her past adventures of saving the world from XANA while keeping the rest of the world from finding out, though if it wasn't for the 'return to the past' feature on the Supercomputer they would have been found out long ago; literally in the first twenty four hours of finding the Supercomputer. Odd suddenly remembered she had to inform a friend who knew of Lyoko that the battle was over.

"Aelita, I'm gonna contact Vida to tell her that XANA is gone." Odd told her room mate.

"Okay." Aelita said quietly.

Odd went to her laptop and opened a video chat room to speak with her friend, after a few minutes she logged in.

"Hey, Odd." said the other girl from the screen.

The girl was Vida Saxton, she was a part-time Lyoko warrior. Vida had come to the school, XANA had attacked and she followed the warriors to the factory, the warriors were in trouble so Jeremy finally agreed to send Vida to Lyoko, they won and Vida became a Lyoko warrior, after many adventures Vida's dad eventually pulled Vida out of the school due to his job being in England and he not wanting Vida to border at the academy. Vida still remained in contact with the Lyoko warriors and they informed her of every XANA attack. Though it was weird for her to suddenly be doing something then finding herself back in time, but it did help with tests and besting people. Vida had natural white hair with red high-lights that went halfway down her back and covered the left side of her face, they eye that people could see was blue.

"Hi, Vida." Odd responded.

"There was a return to the past again, what did XANA do this time?"

"Actually we've defeated XANA, the return to the past was because Sissy followed Ulrich to the factory and discovered Lyoko, again."

"You've defeated XANA? That great!" Vida then noticed Aelita in the background. "I'm guessing it was a bitter-sweat victory."

"Franz got in contact with Jeremy and they managed to make an anti-virus to defeat XANA, but Franz sacrificed himself to make it work."

"Oh."

Vida suddenly held her head in her hand as if she had a headache and moaned.

"You okay?" Odd asked.

"I've been feeling funny for the past few hours now."

"Well you better get some rest then, see you tomorrow."

With that Odd logged out of the chat and shut down her computer. But when Odd stood up she suddenly felt dizzy and sick, she grabbed the side of her desk to keep her balance.

"Are you ok, Odd?" Aelita sat up.

"I don't feel so good." mumbled Odd, lying down on her bed. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

Aelita made her way over to Odd's unconscious body to check on her when the she started to feel strange as well, she fell back onto her bed and rested on her side and joined Odd in unconsciousness.

In England Vida collapsed onto her bed also.

During the night all three girls experienced pain in their sleep as their body's began to change, new body features began to grow and marks appeared on their skin.

* * *

In Bayville, America a computer known as Cerebro activated as three new mutants were found, the profiles of the new mutants were revealed to a man in the room.

_Name: Odette Della Robbia._

_Residence: Kadic academy, Paris, France._

_Age: 14._

_Powers: Unknown._

_Name: Aelita Stones._

_Residence: Kadic academy, Paris, France._

_Age: 14._

_Power: Unknown._

_Name: Vida Saxton._

_Residence: 27 Endures street_**(AN. This is made up.)**_, London, England._

_Age: 14._

_Power: Unknown._

On the screen were three pictures of the girls. Professor Charles Xavier pulled off the helmet he used and spoke telepathically to the people he thought would be necessary for this mission.

*Ororo, Jean, Scott. Report to my office.*

The teacher and two students arrived in the office.

"What is it professor?" Jean asked.

"Cerebro has just identified three new mutants, all females of fourteen. Two of them go to a daytime and boarding school called Kadic academy and are cousins, the other lives in London." replied Xavier.

"Isn't Kadic in the place where you've been picking up all those strange readings?"

"Yes it is."

"Maybe we can find a clue as to what's causing them while we're there." Scott suggested.

"Maybe," Xavier said. "Ororo and Jean, you'll be visiting the girl in London, she's called Vida Saxton. Scott, you and I will be going to Kadic to visit the cousins, Aelita and Odette."

* * *

In London Vida woke up in the morning feeling very strange, it was as if everything around her was amplified and her body felt lighter. She got up to walk to the bathroom and splash some water on her face when she caught her reflection in her mirror. In place of her normal ears were red fox ears, a bushy red tail with a white tip sprouted from her lower back, her nails on her hands and feet were now claws, her teeth were sharper, and bellow her right eye was a black 'Z' shaped tattoo; she was in her Lyoko form but without the clothes.

Vida had to stop herself screaming in surprise when she saw her reflection. She touched her ears and tail and found that they were really there, the claws too. This was not good.

There was a knock at Vida's door, the parents were gone for the weekend so it was her twin sister Layla. Layla was the only none Lyoko warrior to know about Lyoko, she was the twin of one of them so she had a right to know about them.

"Come in Layla." Vida called to her sister.

Layla opened her sister's bedroom door and walked inside, gasping at the sight of her sister.

Now I did say Layla was Vida's twin sister, identical twins in fact, but you wouldn't guess that on the first try. While Vida had white hair with red highlights and blue eyes, Layla had black hair and red eyes; natural colours actually. But if you made the hair and eye colours the same and took Vida's bad left eye out of the equation you wouldn't be able to tell them apart from appearance. Like Vida, Layla also had a scar, but hers was across her throat and not her eye; the cause of the scar made her a mute.

'What happened?' signed Layla.

"I don't know, I passed out last night and woke up like this. Apart from the clothes this is my Lyoko form." Vida explained.

'Maybe something's happened with the Supercomputer.' Layla suggested.

"Odd told me that they had defeated XANA and shut it down yesterday."

'XANA was defeated?'

Layla hugged her sister tightly, glad she no longer had to worry about XANA coming after her sister. But what about her sister's new aspects?

"I've got it!" Vida exclaimed. "Maybe the shutting down the Supercomputer triggered something since I've been to Lyoko a lot, maybe the others ended up like me as well."

Well she was partially right.

'What are we going to do about your appearance?'

"Get my red hat and cut some hole in the top for my ears, we'll act like my ears are part of the hat. I can wear gloves for my claws and tie my tail to my back. We'll just say my tattoo is something you did to prank me but it's done in permanent ink, so it won't be gone for a while."

'Ok.'

"I'll Email Odd to tell her what's happened, see if it's happening to her and the others as well."

Layla went to do her job while Vida got herself dressed and logged onto her laptop, she sent the Email to Odd, then got to work on tying her tail to her back.

Once she was done and Layla had brought her, her hat she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look like an Anime character, all I'm missing are the goggles." Vida remarked.

Layla giggled at her sister's remark. The two sister then went to the kitchen to get their late breakfasts.

* * *

Elsewhere in France two girls were waking up and were about to be in for the same shock as Vida.

Odd woke up first to a pain from the base of her spine, looking through sleep covered eyes she saw Kiwi playing with what looked like purple rope. Kiwi suddenly bit into the rope causing Odd to yelp in pain and the rope to jump out of Kiwi's grasp. Odd wiped the sleep in her eyes away and saw that the rope was attached to the base of her spine, on the second look she noticed that it wasn't rope but her tail from Lyoko.

*Wait! Tail?*

Odd leapt off her bed in surprise, and landed on all fours. That's when Odd noticed that her arms and hands were covered in purple stripes and her nails were now claws. Odd raced to her wardrobe and pulled open the door to reveal the mirror of the other side of it, to say she was shocked was an understatement. In place of her ordinary ears were purple striped cat ears, she had purple tattooed stripes on her jaw and pink tattooed stripes over her eyebrows, her teeth were now fanged and her pupils were slit.

While Odd stared at herself in the mirror Aelita woke up feeling uncomfortable, like she had slept directly on a limb, only she was laying flat out on the bed with all four limbs out straight. Sitting up and stretching she felt something soft brush against her arms, looking back she saw a pink pair of wings.

Odd, who had noticed Aelita waking up and saw her wings, clamped a hand over Aelita's mouth before she could scream in surprise.

"Calm down before you alert the whole school about this." Odd told her.

Aelita's eyes came to rest on Odd's new features, her eyes widened at the fact that her friend was almost in her Lyoko form.

"What's going on?" Aelita asked once Odd's hand was removed from her mouth.

"I have no idea." Odd admitted. "All I know is I look like I'm in my Lyoko form but without the jumpsuit, and so do you."

Aelita jumped off her bed and looked in her mirror to see that, as well as her wings, she had her pointed ears and war paint on her cheeks from Lyoko.

"Did something happen to us before our final devirtualisation?" Aelita asked aloud.

"Dunno, but it seems like the most likely answer. Maybe it was a failed attempt by XANA to stop his deletion." Odd suggested.

"Yeah. We'll talk to Jeremy and he can run a scan on us."

"Alright. Now how are we going to hide our new aspects?"

Aelita sighed. "Get some hats and big clothes while I get my sewing box. Maybe we can make something to hide them from everyone else for now."

And with that Odd and Aelita got to work on their clothes to hide their aspects until they could get to the factory with Jeremy.

**There you go, the new chapter. I've changed Odd's real name to Odette but everyone still calls her Odd, if anyone's read my 'Code Lyoko: Reset & Reload' story then you'll know that I've got her real name as Dora, well the reason for the change is because I've just watched the Swan Princess and I thought the name Odette fit better.**


	7. Chapter 2

**Mutants.**

Layla and Vida were making their lunch when there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Vida said.

She opened the door to reveal two women, one with red hair who looked to be in her late teens and the other with white hair and older.

"Hello, can I help you?

"Are you Vida Saxton?" Asked the red haired one.

"Yeah. Who are you and how do you know my name?" Vida questioned.

"My name is Ororo Munroe, this is Jean Gray." The white haired to herself then to her companion. "Are your parents at home?"

"Sorry, they're out, come back Monday."

Vida went to close the door.

"One last thing, have you noticed anything different going on around you this morning?" Ororo asked.

Vida froze. "Like what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Like things that don't have an explanation, things you can't normally do." Jean explained.

"Who are you people?" Vida narrowed her eyes.

"It'd be better if we tell you inside." Jean said.

Vida thought about it and eventually agreed. "Fine, come in. Take your shoes off at the door, my parents don't like shoe prints on the carpet."

As they went inside, Jean noticed that the ears on Vida's hat twitched.

"Layla, we have guests!" Vida called to her sister.

Vida led Jean and Ororo into the kitchen. Layla was laying out their lunch onto the kitchen table, she smiled sweetly at them all.

"Layla, these women say they know about what happened this morning." Vida explained to her sister.

Layla's smile dropped, she got ready to fight if these women were intending to do anything to her sister.

"Relax, Layla. We're not here to harm you're sister or you." Jean told Layla.

"So, who are you people and why do you want to talk to me?" Vida questioned, sitting down at the table. The rest followed suit.

"As we've said, you may have noticed something you can't explain going on with you this morning." Ororo said.

"And from the twitching ears on your hat, I'm guessing you have." Jean pointed out.

Vida sighed and removed her hat, her ears twitching in annoyance, she also untied her tail from her back. "How did you even know what happened this morning?" she asked.

"You're not alone child, there are many others like you. We are called mutants." Ororo explained. "People born with a gene that allows people to develop extraordinary abilities. The powers can develop at any time, but it's usually the teenage years."

"So I'm a mutant, how come my sister isn't one?" Vida asked.

"Many people have the X-gene but it remains recessive, like your parents. There's still a chance that Layla doesn't have the recessive gene and it will just become active on a later date."

Layla signed something to Vida. "Layla's asking what your powers are." Vida told them. "My sister's a mute by the way."

"I can control the weather, that is why people like to call me Storm." Ororo said.

"I'm telekinetic and a telepath." Jean told the sisters.

"Well, apart from my new fox features and heightened senses that come with them, I don't know if I have any powers." Vida said.

"Not all mutants develop special powers, some people's come from new features they grow, like you."

"Okay. So, apart from telling me I'm a mutant, why else are you here?"

"One mutant named Charles Xavier has created a home for mutants, we live there and learn to control our abilities, those still in school go to the schools near by. We would like you to join."

"A boarding house for mutants. How much does it cost?"

"It doesn't cost anything child." Ororo said.

"I'll check it out, but you'll have to talk to our parents first. They're on a business trip and won't be back till Monday. Can you leave an address and phone number so they can contact you when they get back?" Vida said.

"Okay. Can I have some paper and a pen?" Ororo agreed.

Vida gave her a piece of paper and a pen and she wrote down the name of the school and the number to contact them."

"I hope your parents agree to let you come." Jean told Vida.

Ororo and Jean left, leaving Layla and Vida alone.

"So, what should I do?" Vida asked her twin.

* * *

Odd and Aelita didn't have a chance to talk to Jeremy thanks to them missing breakfast to work on hiding their aspects and it being Saturday, meaning they had classes in the morning.

Aelita had tied her wings to her back and wore a baggy shirt to hide them and she brushed her hair over her ears to hide them.

Odd wore gloves to hide her claws, a bandana to hide her ears, wrapped her tail around her waist and a long-sleeved shirt to hide her stripped arms.

The tattoos on their faces were more tricky so they agreed to say they were messing about with some henna tattooing the night before.

Before they could get to class however, they were called to the office.

"What ever it was, we didn't do it." Odd proclaimed as soon as they entered the office.

They then noticed two men they had never seen before, one was bald and in a wheelchair and the other was in his late teens and wearing sunglasses.

"Hi." both girls said.

"Relax girls." the principle told them. "Your not in trouble. These two gentlemen want to talk to you about you joining their school." And the principle left, leaving them with the two strangers.

"What?" Odd asked.

"I would like you and your cousin to come and join my school for the gifted. I'm Charles Xavier, the founder of the school." the wheelchair guy said.

"I can see why you would choose Aelita, but why me? I'm not that smart." Odd said.

"When I say gifted I'm not referring to you intelligence, I'm referring to the gifts you may have discovered you had this morning."

Both girls froze.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"I take it that you both found something strange about yourselves this morning. Don't worry though, we're not here to harm you. We, like you, have abilities that make us unique."

"We're called mutants, and there are a lot more of us out there." Sunglasses said. "I'm called Scott by the way."

"And if we are mutants, what then?" Odd asked.

"I would like you to join my school that I founded, a safe place for mutant where they can learn to control their powers." Xavier invited.

"How do we know your not lying." Odd asked.

*Because I'm not the sort of person to lie.* said Xavier's voice in their heads.

Both girls gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"We need to talk about this alone." Odd suddenly said.

She then grabbed Aelita and rushed out the door before anymore could be said.

"What do you think we should do?" Odd asked Aelita.

"I'm not sure. On one hand, we're mutants and should go to a place where we'll be safe and learn to control whatever powers we'll have. But on the other there's so many risks; risk that could get us in a lot of trouble. Your parents could reveal I'm not really your cousin, they could find out I'm technically over twenty, they could find out about the Supercomputer and Lyoko, the list goes on." Aelita responded.

"Remember that Email from Vida, it said she had her Lyoko features as well, which means she must be a mutant as well."

"All three of us developing powers and looking like our Lyoko selves can't be coincidence. The contact with the Supercomputer must have affected us and shaped our mutation, when it was shut off it must have triggered our powers."

"So, maybe we have our Lyoko powers?"

"I'm guessing. Anyway, back to the subject of the mutant school. I say we tell them we'll think about it. We'll then have a meeting with all the Lyoko warriors; including Vida and her sister Layla."

"Right. I wonder how the others will react. No doubt Vida's already told Layla."

"Well let's go tell them."

Odd and Aelita walked back into the room.

"Can we think about it?" Aelita asked.

"Sure, we're not forcing you into it, it's your choice." Xavier said. "We'll leave you a number to use for when you decide."

Xavier handed the girls a business card.

"Thank-you."

"One more thing," Xavier called to the girls as they were about to leave.

"We've been receiving reports and readings from this area, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"Err…" both girls said, thinking back to recent XANA attacks. **(AN. If this were a cartoon I would include flashbacks of XANA attacks for comedic affect.)**

"No, aside from discovering we're mutants I can't say we have." Odd lied.

Unknown to the girls, Xavier had managed to pick up an image or two from the girls' minds. Specifically the girls facing people with a mark in place of their irises. He didn't say or do anything to indicate he had seen them though.

"Well, I you do you can tell us." Xavier said.

Both girls nodded and left.

* * *

The Lyoko warriors were gathered in Jeremy's room, Vida and Layla were communicating through Jeremy's laptop via live satellite feed.

"Okay, everyone's here. What's this meeting about?" Ulrich questioned.

Odd started off. "Well, last night after the Supercomputer was shut off Vida, Aelita and I started to feel funny and collapsed on our beds. This morning we woke up like this,"

All three girls removed the clothing that concealed their mutations. The remaining Lyoko warriors, excluding Layla, gasped.

"What happened to you, was it the Supercomputer?" Yumi questioned.

"We thought that at first, but then we got visits from some people." Vida's voice came from the speakers on the laptop.

"They told us that we are mutants. The ones who visited Vida told her that many people have what's called an X-gene, for a lot of people it remains recessive. But for the ones who's X-gene doesn't remain recessive, they develop abilities." Aelita continued.

"Basically we get super powers." Vida remarked.

Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy processed the information.

"These people, are you sure they're not lying?" Jeremy asked.

"Pretty sure." Odd said. "Anyway. They offered us a place at their school, evidently it was made for mutants."

"The problem is, we're having problems deciding if we should go." Vida said. "I don't want to leave Layla on her own, she could go stay with our uncle Kenny in the next town over, but we still worry for each other."

"Then there's the dangers of us getting found out, whether it be Lyoko or that I'm not Odd's cousin and am meant to be over twenty." Aelita said.

"But going to the school will help us learn our powers, we'll be around people like us, and it's generally a safe place for mutants." Odd reasoned.

"I think you should go." Ulrich sighed.

"Really?" all three girls asked unsurely.

"From the looks of it there are plenty of mutants out there, eventually the rest of the world is going to find out about them and there will be violence. I think it would be safer for you to go to a group of mutant that will stick together and for you to learn your powers in safety." Ulrich explained, acting like their big brother.

"I still have the voice changer and the false stuff for Aelita still holds up. "I could pretend to be Aelita's parents over the phone and say I'm allowing Aelita to go." Jeremy looked thoughtful.

Layla signed something to Vida.

"You really don't mind going to stay at uncle Kenny's?" Vida asked.

Layla nodded.

"Well I guess I should give it a try, it shouldn't take much to convince mum and dad." Vida addressed the others.

"My folks won't take much convincing either." Odd said.

"Well then, it's settled, we're going to Xavier's school for the gifted." Aelita announced.

**And that's that chapter done.**

**Since the X-men are getting three additional members, I think it's only fair that the Brotherhood get one or two new members as well. Send in Ocs for those to join the Brotherhood. Please refrain from using powers used by the X-men or Lyoko warriors, and give me ideas on how Mystique got them to join.**


End file.
